


Regrets

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: into the psyche we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Regrets. gregors got a lot of them.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> day 4!

In school today we talked about our futures, and if we thought we’d have any regrets in the future. Everyone shared but me. How am I supposed to say that I regret going to a laundry room without sounding weird?  ~~I don't know if I actually regret it, otherwise, I never would have met Ares or Luxa or~~ That I regret further back than that. How come I’m the only one who has regrets like this? I regret killing all those people and I regret letting Ares die because that was my fault my fault my fault he's dead because I was rushing because I was scared to die and I wish I could be with him sometimes I wish I could fly again I want to be  _ free _ . I regret going to the Underland.  ~~I don't I miss it. I could at least wear the clothes I want.~~ I miss it. I don't miss being the Warrior, but I miss the people and, well, not the constant fighting and all, but god, I wish I was there. I should be regretting not going to the movies with my friends  ~~even though I don't have any right now~~ because I had to babysit my sisters. Not regretting killing someone  ~~ I’m a murderer I’m a teenaged murderer ~~ . I hate school. All it does is reinforce that I’m different even though I was that normal boring kid once upon a time. I don’t--


End file.
